Raven Branwen
|FontColor=#000 |nom=Raven Branwen |image= |-|Quotidien=250px |-|Masquée=250px |surnom=*Maiden du Printemps |titre= |alias= |symbole=Emblème Raven Branwen.svg |lien symbole=Emblèmes#Team STRQ |fond symbole=#3a3a3a |race=Humaine |genre=Féminin |age= |armes=Omen |tenue=Rouge, Noir |accessoires=Masques, Gantelets, Colliers |date de naissance= |main dominante=Droite |taille= |poids= |cheveux=Noirs et Rouges |yeux=Rouges |groupe sanguin= |couleur de peau=Blanc pâle |semblance=Création de Portails |affiliation=Tribu Branwen |précédente affiliation=Académie de Beacon |occupation= *Chasseresse *Chef de Tribu |précédente occupation= |team= |précédente team= |Summer|Taiyang|Qrow}} |partenaires= |précédents partenaires= |statut=Active |relations=*Taiyang Xiao Long (mari) *Yang Xiao Long (fille) *Qrow Branwen (frère jumeau) |première apparition="No Brakes" |thème musical= |voix=*Anna Hullum (angl) *Megumi Hayashibara (jap) }} Raven Branwen est un personnage mystérieux qui est apparu dans "No Brakes". Elle est la mère de Yang Xiao Long et la sœur jumelle de Qrow Branwen et l'ancien amant de Taiyang Xiao Long. Elle a été membre d'équipe STRQ et est le chef actuel de la Tribu Branwen. Elle est aussi la véritable Maiden du printemps, et avait utilisé une membre de la tribu, Vernal, comme un leurre. Apparence Raven porte une robe noire et rouge courte, cinq colliers avec un assortiment de perles, une ceinture rouge à motif noir, et une paire de gantelets assortis. Elle porte des gants dans le Volume 2, mais dans le volume 4, elle porte des mitaines. Un objet, qui semble être fabriqué à partir de la matière qui couvre ses cheveux, pend du côté droit de sa jupe. Elle porte aussi des cuissardes noires avec un motif d'éclaboussure rouge. Sa caractéristique la plus distinctive est un effrayant casque qui ressemble au visage d'une créature de Grimm. Le masque a quatre fentes pour les yeux, afin de renforcer l'aspect inhumain du personnage. Dans le volume 2, les yeux de Raven sont visibles à travers les fentes inférieures, mais dans le Volume 5, les fentes sont noires et rouges à l'intérieur. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Yang, partageant la même apparence juvénile, la forme du visage, et même la coiffure, mais avec des cheveux noirs à la place du blond, et ses sourcils sont un peu plus élevé. Dans sa seule apparition, les yeux de Raven semblent avoir la même coloration rouge que Yang a lorsque elle est furieuse. Elle porte également un foulard rouge dans ses cheveux, avec un ornement étrange qui ressemble à des plumes noires incurvées. Personnalité Au cours d'une conversation avec Yang, Qrow appelle sa sœur une personne dangereuse, dont la vision du monde se heurte aux siennes. Néanmoins, dans "No Brakes", Raven sauve la vie de Yang de Neo, mais plus tard, Qrow avertit sa fille de ne pas s'attendre à une "plus grande gentillesse". Dans "Family", il est révélé qu'elle a une mentalité de "la survie du plus apte" et, bien qu'elle soit diplômée de l'Académie de Beacon en tant que chasseresse, a peu de problèmes à prendre des vies d'innocents ou même d'autres Chasseurs, indirectement ou autrement . Raven est plus sérieuse que son frère et est plutôt exigeante, se concentrant sur sa mission sur les liens familiaux. Elle voit Qrow comme un traître pour avoir quitté leur tribu. De plus, Raven est une cynique qui prétend avoir prévu l'échec d'Ozpin à protéger Beacon de sa destruction. Elle croit qu'Ozpin n'est pas l'homme que sa fille pense être et condamne ceux qui lui font confiance, comme Qrow, Ruby et même Taiyang. Dans "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", Tai révèle que Raven était têtue pendant ses jours passés à l'académie, avait une approche très directe, et voyait la force comme un élément essentiel dans un combat, traits hérités par sa fille. Il ajouta que Raven était ambitieuse et donna tout pour n'importe quelle cause qu'elle considérait juste. Taiyang a également révélé que Raven avait des fautes non spécifiées qui ont grandement contribué à la dissolution de l'équipe STRQ. Raven a un penchant pour patronner les autres. Elle agit avec condescendance envers Weiss et Yang dans "Known by its Song" et vers le groupe de Cinder dans "A Perfect Storm". Raven crédite le succès des autres avec leur relation avec elle, en particulier avec Yang après qu'elle a pu gérer le piège mis à l'Académie de Haven. L'intellect et la compétence de Raven sont apparemment infâmes. Cinder affirme qu'elle a entendu de nombreuses histoires de sa réputation forte et intelligente avant d'essayer de voler les prétendus pouvoirs de Vernal, seulement pour découvrir que Raven avait réussi à la tromper, car elle est la vraie Maiden du Primtemps. Après avoir vaincu Cinder dans "Downfall", Raven montre un côté plus doux, prenant le temps de fermer les yeux du défunt Vernal et de la remercier pour son service. Ce côté d'elle est encore montré dans "Haven's Fate", dans lequel elle et Yang partagent une conversation émotionnelle. Après que Yang ait appelé Raven pour sa lâcheté en refusant de combattre Salem et pour montrer une indifférence impitoyable au bien-être de sa propre fille, Raven supplie de nouveau Yang de rester en dehors de la guerre contre Salem, ce que Yang refuse. Raven s'effondre ensuite en larmes, son amour pour sa fille se montrant enfin. Raven s'excuse devant Yang avant de partir sous sa forme de corbeau. Aptitudes et Compétences Raven semble être suffisamment redoutable qu'un combattant aussi habile que Neo a fui à sa seule apparence. Raven est armé avec un Odachi tranchant à longue lame, ou "grande épée". lame rouge L'arme rappelle katanas portés par les hommes de main de Junior Xiong, ainsi que le Wilt d'Adam Taurus. En outre, la gaine de l'arme a une chambre rotative rempli de différents types de lames de poussière, qui rappelle la chambre flacon poussière de Myrtenaster de Weiss Schnee. La lame de l'épée est télescopique, ce qui lui permet d'être à peu près le double de la longueur de sa gaine. Raven possède une grande vitesse dans le combat, si bien que ses attaques sont difficiles à suivre à l'œil nu. Il semble que si elle est habile à "Iaido", l'art de l'escrime pratiquée par Adam Taurus, comme on le voit quand elle engage la première Neopolitan. Il semble que ce n'est pas sa seule compétence, cependant, comme après son attaque initiale, elle remet en question Neo avec une position plus traditionnelle. Après Neo fuit la voiture de train, Raven semble utiliser son arme pour créer un champ d'énergie rouge et noir qui semble agir comme un portail de translocation. Il est indiqué dans "Welcome to Haven" que Raven est également jumelle avec son frère Qrow. Pouvoirs de Maiden Sans savoir que c'est elle, Qrow Branwen en déduit qu'une grande partie des dégâts causés dans le village de Shion a été causée par la Maiden du Printemps, illustrant son utilisation destructrice. Elle a été capable de générer un coup de foudre dans "Lighting the Fire", en l'invoquant du ciel comme l'a pu le faire une ancienne Maiden de l'Automne, Amber. En tant que la Maiden du Printemps, son pouvoir peut être utilisé pour ouvrir la chambre à l'Académie de Haven qui contient la Relique de la Connaissance. Dans "A Perfect Storm", elle est capable d'invoquer de fortes rafales de vent et de faire tourner le ciel de clair à nuageux en un instant. Dans les deux cas, elle était capable de déguiser son pouvoir et de faire croire que Vernal accomplissait les exploits. En tant que Maiden du Primtemps, son pouvoir peut être utilisé pour ouvrir la chambre de l'Académie de Haven, qui contient la Relique de la Connaissance. Ses yeux acquièrent une aura rouge sombre quand elle démontre ses pouvoirs, ce qui est peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle porte souvent son masque Grimm. Dans "Downfall", pendant le combat de Raven avec Cinder Fall, elle utilise plusieurs pouvoirs élémentaires différents. Elle peut générer de la glace, soit en la condensant en armes, en formant des pointes de glace ou en gelant à distance. Elle peut aussi produire de l'électricité à partir de ses mains, les utiliser pour alimenter son armement, le libérer en frappes rapprochées et générer des champs d'électricité autour d'elle. Enfin, elle démontre la capacité de voler. Semblance La ressemblance de Raven lui permet de créer des portails pour se téléporter instantanément aux personnes avec lesquelles elle s'est liée. Elle a lié avec au moins trois personnes: Taiyang, Yang et Qrow. Bien qu'elle ne soit jamais vue utiliser ses portails directement pour le combat, elle les a utilisés pour se téléporter à Yang afin de la sauver de Neo, et pour quitter le bar à Higanbana après avoir parlé avec Qrow. Raven peut aussi permettre à d'autres personnes de passer par ses portails, comme elle l'a fait avec Weiss et Yang. Dans chaque cas, elle balance son épée pour créer les portails. *Taiyang Xiao Long *Qrow Branwen *Yang Xiao Long *Vernal Transformation Comme son frère, Raven a la capacité de se transformer en un corvidé, en particulier un corbeau. Cette capacité lui a été conférée par Ozpin grâce à la magie. Anecdotes *Branwen est galloise, ce qui signifie "béni White Raven / corbeau", qui correspond à son prénom. Raven peut se référer à un certain nombre d'espèces d'oiseaux dans le genre Corvus, ou en référence à la couleur noire. *Branwen est le nom d'un personnage dans le Mabinogion, une collection gallois médiéval d'histoires et de mythes. Dans l'histoire, Branwen est la sœur du roi de la Grande-Bretagne. Elle est fiancée au roi de l'Irlande en vue de ramener la paix entre les royaumes. Cependant, ses fiançailles ne prévient pas la guerre, à la place qui porte la ruine de ces deux îles. Elle était aussi la sœur de Bran le Béni, qui Qrow pourrait être fait allusion à partir. *Sa relation avec Qrow Branwen est actuellement inconnu, l'autre qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe dans le passé et ont le même nom de famille. *Cependant, le fait que les deux Yang Xiao Long et Ruby Rose se réfèrent à Qrow que leur oncle suggère qu'il est le frère de Raven, et Ruby Yang copié en l'appelant oncle. *Ainsi que le fait que leurs prénoms, Raven (corbeau) et Qrow (corneille), sont deux oiseaux noirs dans le genre Corvus. *Elle porte le même collier que Neo et Coco Adel. *Dans l'épisode "Lessons Learned", une photo d'elle et de son ancienne équipe a été montré. Aussi juste presque immédiatement après la photo a été montrée à Yang et Ruby, Qrow couvert le visage de Raven dans l'image avec son pouceSon masque semble être une version plus élaborée de style des masques Grimm portés par les White Fang. *Notamment, son masque et les cheveux plumes lui donnent une apparence nettement semblable à un Nevermore, susceptibles référencement son nom. *Le portail rouge et noir que Raven utilise est visuellement similaire à celui créé par le gant de Cinder en "Beginning of the End". Un portail de recherche similaire est observé dans les deux animations du Volume 1 et Volume 3 Opening. *Puisque Yang ne mentionne jamais réellement avoir rencontré Raven au cours de sa conversation avec Qrow, on peut supposer que la scène de crédit dans le volume 2 est une sorte de rêve ou une vision. Références Navigation Catégorie:Personnage Féminin Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Diplômés de l'Académie de Beacon Catégorie:STRQ Catégorie:Chasseurs Catégorie:Personnages Mineurs Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Maidens